A Festa no Santuário
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Para tirar os cavaleiros do tédio, Saori decide fazer uma festa e os obriga a ir. E isso da confusão...


Depois da batalha de Hades, Atena reviveu todos os cavaleiros (exceto os que morreram na batalha das 12 casa). Já faziam 2 meses que ninguém ameaçava destruir a Terra ou matar Atena, e os cavaleiros do zodíaco estavam em profundo tédio.  
  
= Nas 12 casas =  
  
Mu de Áries passava o dia jogando dominó com Kiki.  
  
Aldebaran de Touro fazia propaganda na TV de leite fermentado (A força do tourinho)  
  
Aioria passava o dia todo dentro de casa com a Marin fazendo sei lá o quê.  
  
Shaka cansou de rezar e resolveu fazer uma reforma em sua casa. Colocando azulejo no piso e nas paredes, fica mais fácil de limpar.  
  
Dohko de Libra continua paradão nos cinco picos para preservar sua juventude e evitar que poluam a cachoeira.  
  
Miro de Escorpião passava o dia todo comendo e jogando video-game.  
  
Como os cavaleiros de bronze não tinham onde morar, e Saori não queria que eles fossem pra sua mansão, resolveu comprar um apartamento para eles morarem.  
  
Shiryu preferiu continuar morando com seu mestre e ShunRey.  
  
Ikki ninguém sabe onde mora, mas há rumores que ele vive em uma caverna subterrânea com vista para o mar.  
  
Hyoga preferia continuar morando com Jacó, mas um fator atmosférico derreteu sua casa, assim como parte da Sibéria.  
  
Seiya e Shun são dois sem-teto que não poderiam morar no orfanato com Minu por estarem velhos demais e com idade suficiente para se sustentarem. Sem escolha, os três cavaleiros de bronze se mudaram para o apartamento. Shiryu os visitava constantemente.  
  
Seiya estava vendo futebol pela TV.  
  
Shun completava seu álbum de figurinhas e tomava sorvete.  
  
Hyoga estava tomando banho no andar de cima (o apartamento era grande).  
  
Seiya - Filho da $%#!! Juiz filho da $%#!! Eu vou te quebrar todinho seu ladrão! - Gritava Seiya aos pulos do sofá ao chão.  
  
Ô Seiya, para de pular! - Disse Shun com lágrimas nos olhos - Você pisoteou a figurinha do Majin Boo!  
  
Neste momento desce Hyoga todo molhado e cheio de sabão, com uma toalhinha amarrada na cintura gritando:  
  
Eu vou reclamar com a Saori... Aquela mão de vaca! A água acabou! Qual de vocês gastou mais de 4 minutos no banho?  
  
Fui eu! - Disse Shun chorando - Por favor me perdoe, eu precisei ficar 6 minutos, porque eu preciso passar óleo de bebê, senão...  
  
Toc Toc Toc Alguém batia na porta.  
  
Hyoga - Deve ser o Shiryu! Abra a porta Seiya. Seiya?  
  
Vai ser gol, é agora, vai, vai, chuta, chuta, chu... FORA? Seu perna de pau &#$#(%=#!!! - Berrou Seiya  
  
Hyoga - Shun, atende a porta, que eu tô sem roupa.  
  
Shun - Buááááá... O Seiya pisou na figurinha do Vegeta... E era tão bunitinho... buáááá...  
  
Hyoga - Eu abro! Já vai!  
  
Era a síndica do prédio, a véia do 104.  
  
Véia - Onde vocês acham que estão? Parem de berrar e ficar pulando o tempo todo, e faz esse menino calar a boca, eu tô com dor de cabeça de tanto ouvir ele chorar.  
  
Nesse momento a toalhinha do Hyoga cai. A véia pega a vassoura e começa a dar vassouradas na cabeça dele.  
  
Véia - Seu muleque pervertido, safado, tarado...  
  
Hyoga - Ai,não,pára ai,ai,ai...  
  
Véia - Estúpido, oferecido, boçal...  
  
Chega Shiryu, que sem entender nada se aproxima e ainda toma umas vassouradas na confusão. A véia vai embora e eles entram.  
  
Shiryu - Pô Hyoga! Você tá tão necessitado a ponto de se exibir pra velhinhas? Se for o caso, tem umas amigas da ShunRey que eu posso te apresentar e...  
  
Hyoga - Para com isso! É que como a gente gastava muita água, a Saori fez um troço que limita o nosso banho pra não gastar muito e como o Shun demorou mais, a água acabou na minha vez, e aí...  
  
Shuiryu - Tá, eu acho que já entendi.  
  
Shun - Buáááááááááá  
  
Hyoga - Não precisa mais chorar Shun, não tem problema! Eu acabo de tomar banho no tanque.  
  
Shun - Não é isso. Buááááá... É que o Seiya comeu todo o meu sorvete. Buááááá...  
  
Shiryu falou para os amigos que Saori estava organizando uma festa no santuário, que todos os cavaleiros tinham que ir de qualquer jeito e que era pra chegar exatamente às 21:00hs. Todos de armaduras!  
  
Seiya - Vai ter comida, então eu vou!  
  
Shun - Se o Ikki for eu vou.  
  
Hyoga - Eu não vou!  
  
Shiryu - Todos tem que ir, senão a Saori não vai mandar a pensão do mês que vem, e os que chegarem atrasados, só vão receber a metade. No Santuário  
  
= Sala do grande mestre =  
  
Saori - Vamos, vamos rápido com isso. Miro, o que você tá fazendo? Venha pendurar mais balões deste lado. Ei! Mu! Já acabou de varrer a sala? Shaka, olha por onde anda, você quase derrubou a mesa!  
  
Aioria - Saori, acabei de fazer 530 salgadinhos, vai ter que fazer mais?  
  
Saori - Lógico! Se o Aldebaran já acabou de limpar os vidros, chame ele pra te ajudar.  
  
Duas horas depois...  
  
Saori - Rápido cavaleiros, vão logo pra suas casas tomarem banho, quero todos de armaduras.  
  
Mu - Mas porque temos que vir de armaduras?  
  
Saori - Isso é óbvio! Os cavaleiros do zodíaco são um bando de pé rapados que se vestem mal pra caramba... A armadura é a vestimenta mais chic que vocês tem. Agora parem de perguntas imbecis e vão logo tomar banho!  
  
Às 21:00hs todos os cavaleiros já tinham chegado, até mesmo Fênix, que sempre costuma chegar atrasado.  
  
Hyoga - Pô! Só tem salgadinho ruim. Tá tudo duro, com gosto de sabão, quem comer não vai sair do banheiro...  
  
Aioria - Você não reclama dos salgadinhos não que eu custei pra fazer.  
  
Hyoga - Foi você que fez? Agora é que não como mesmo. Como cozinheiro você passaria fome ein? Hahahaha...  
  
Aioria - Ah, cala a boca seu filho da puta, eu vou enfiar essas empadinhas pela sua goela abaixo!  
  
Hyoga - Falou da minha mãe! Nunca mais fale mal de minha mamãe, seu animal. Filho de chocadeira!  
  
Aioria - Ora, se pato...  
  
Aioria e Hyoga caem na porrada.  
  
Seiya - Aqui não tem refrigerante?  
  
Shiryu - Ih, cara! Parece criança... A cachaça tá boa!  
  
Shun - Não tem leite?  
  
Ikki - Calma Shun! Mistura cachaça com conhaque que o gosto fica parecido.  
  
Seiya - Vamos brincar de jogo da verdade?  
  
Ikki - Não!  
  
Shiryu - É né?! Não temos nada pra fazer...  
  
Shun - Vamos! Vamos! Por favor Ikki, brinque com a gente!  
  
Ikki - Não gosto de brincadeiras fúteis, a Saori já me viu na festa, portanto minha pensão do mês que vem já tá garantida. Eu vou embora.  
  
Shun se atira aos pés de Ikki chorando.  
  
Shun - Não Ikki... Buáááááááá... Fique comigo irmão! Buááááá...  
  
Mesmo depois de meia hora de insistência e choradeira, Ikki ainda dizia que ia embora, então Shun resolveu se enforcar com suas correntes. Para evitar mais escândalo (todo mundo parou pra olhar) Ikki resolveu ficar mais um pouco e participar da brincadeira.  
  
Shiryu - Olhem! É o Hyoga!  
  
Hyoga estava todo arrebentado num canto da sala com a boca cheia de empadinhas. (Consequência da luta contra Aioria)  
  
Seiya - Vamos, levante-se Hyoga!  
  
Eles foram para o jardim. Seiya jogou Hyoga no lago, para fazer o amigo reagir. Depois que o pato... digo Cisne se recuperou, eles decidiram iniciar a brincadeira com uma garrafa vazia de cachaça que Shiryu tinha acbado de tomar.  
  
Hyoga - Ikki pergunta pro Shiryu.  
  
Ikki - Quando você vai deixar de ser babaca?  
  
Shiryu - ......Não sou babaca!  
  
Shiryu - Seiya pergunta pro Shun.  
  
Seiya - Você é boiola?  
  
Shun - Quê?  
  
Seiya - Quero saber se você é gay, boiola, viado, homossexual, você é ou não?  
  
Shun - Buááááááááá... Eu nãaaoo... Ikkiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Seiya - Eu pergunto pro Shiryu.  
  
Seiya - Você já comeu a Shunrey?  
  
Shiryu - .......Isso é assunto particular.  
  
Todos - FALA, FALA, FALA  
  
Shiryu - ...... Eu... eu falo, mas... só quero lembrar que independente da minha resposta, esse assunto não pode sair daqui...  
  
Ikki - Se tá enrolando é porque ainda...  
  
Shiryu - Ãn rã....  
  
Seiya - Fala mais alto!  
  
Shiryu - Já sim! Mas que droga! Falei, estão satisfeitos?  
  
Seiya - Shun pergunta pro Hyoga.  
  
Shun - Qual o seu maior sonho?  
  
Hyoga - Buscar minha mamãe, fazer um caixão de gelo pra ela e colocar no meu quarto... mamãe...snif...  
  
Shiryu - Eu pergunto pro Ikki.  
  
Shiryu - Porque você é tão irritado?  
  
Ikki - Porque eu não gosto da idéia de ter que aturar retardados como vocês.  
  
Shun - Ikkiiii!!!!  
  
Seiya - Hyoga pergunta pro Shun.  
  
Hyoga - Você é virgem?  
  
Shun - Eu.... eu...eu não....  
  
Todos - NÃAAAAAAAO??????  
  
Shun ficou vermelho e encolheu atrás de Ikki.  
  
Seiya - Quem você comeu?  
  
Shun - Eu não... ninguém...  
  
Shiryu - Seu mentiroso! Você falou que não era mais virgem!!  
  
Shun - Não comi ninguém...... Me comeram....  
  
Todos - O QUÊEEEEEEEEE?????  
  
Ikki - Quem foi o canalha que abusou de você irmão?  
  
Seiya - Foi um homem Shun? Quem foi? Shun - Não...Foi... a June.  
  
Todos - OOOOOOOOOOHHH  
  
Ikki - Ah! Então não tem problema!  
  
Hyoga - Conte. Como ela fez isso? Como é que foi? Fale!  
  
Shun - Nãaaaaao. Ikkiiiiii, me ajuda!  
  
Ikki - Quê isso Shun, conta pra gente!  
  
Shun - Se você tá pedindo Ikki... eu conto. Foi no meu último dia na ilha de Andrômeda, tava de noite e eu ia dormir, mas a June entrou no meu quarto... Começou a tirar a roupa e me agarrou. Eu falei pra ela parar, mas aí ela tirou minha roupa também e começou a passar a mão...  
  
Seiya - Passou a mão? Onde? Onde?  
  
Shun - Passou a mão em mim. Depois começou a fazer umas coisas estranhas... Ficou se esfregando, e aí ficou quente... e depois... eu não lembro direito, mas de manhã ela ainda tava em cima de mim.  
  
Shiryu - O que que ficou quente?  
  
Seiya - E não lembra de nada? Ela tava pelada, se esfregando em você e você não fez nada?  
  
Shun - Eu fiquei quente... eu não sabia o que ela tava fazendo, mas de manhã eu perguntei pra ela, então ela me falou. E disse que foi bom...  
  
Hyoga - Eu acho que você é viado!  
  
Ikki - Não fale assim do meu irmão! Ele é inocente, só isso, e o que a June fez, foi abuso! Mas se ela conseguiu, quer dizer que ele também...  
  
Seiya - Hahahhahaha... Quem olha pra ela nem imagina que ela é tarada!!!  
  
Ikki - Isso já foi longe demais! Parem de interrogar meu irmão. Como já tinha dito antes, eu vou embora e nada vai me segurar mais aqui nesta festinha inútil.  
  
Shun - Ah não Ikki! Fica comigo!  
  
Ikki - Nem adianta Shun. E me larga. Você pode espernear, se enforcar, se atirar de cabeça no lago, fazer estrip tease, dançar a eguinha pocotó, tirar a cueca pela cabeça, que nada vai me convencer a ficar aqui.  
  
Shun está em lágrimas.  
  
Shun - Pôxa Ikki... Eu nunca sei onde você está, a gente só se encontra nas batalhas... e agora que temos a oportunidade de ficarmos mais tempo juntos, como uma família, você quer me deixar sozinho...  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze estão assustados.  
  
Ikki - Chantagem emocional....  
  
Ikki fica comovido. Os cavaleiros também. Hyoga está chorando.  
  
Hyoga - Mamãe...  
  
Ikki - Tudo bem! Vou ficar com você mais um pouco Shun. Mas alguém sabe me dizer o porquê desta festa?  
  
Shun dá pulinhos de felicidade. Mu e Shaka se aproximam.  
  
Mu - Para Saori poder descontar o seu extress na gente.  
  
Shiryu - Vou lá ver se tem mais cachaça.  
  
Seiya - Vou com você.  
  
Shaka - É. A Saori fica enchendo o saco... Fez a gente arrumar isso tudo... E nem queríamos vir em festa nenhuma.  
  
Aioria chega com a Marin e o Miro. Automaticamente Hyoga se afasta. Shun está dormindo com a cabeça no colo de Ikki. Estão todos sentados em volta de uma mesa.  
  
Miro - A Saori é uma vaca mesmo... E sabe quem vai ter que limpar tudo isso amanhã?  
  
Aioria - A gente! Tudo sobra pra nós porque moramos no santuário...  
  
Marin - Eu não gosto dela! Se ela é uma deusa, devia se defender com seus próprios meios sem precisar contar com ajuda de ninguém.  
  
Ikki - É, mas sempre que ela acha que pode fazer tudo sozinha, a coisa complica ainda mais. Ou ela acaba nos braços de Lúcifer ou no pilar de Poseidon ou se esfaqueia perante Hades...  
  
Mu - Acho que ela tem uma tendência suicida.  
  
Shaka - Me pergunto se a Terra não estaria melhor sem ela... pois se não tivéssemos ela pra salvar, a gente se concentraria melhor em derrotar os inimigos, sem nenhum contratempo.  
  
Saori - Seus ingratos...  
  
Saori sai de trás de uma moita chorando.  
  
Saori - Eu preparo uma festa para tirar vocês do tédio, e é assim que me pagam? Falando mal de mim... Logo eu que sou uma pessoa tão boa, gosto tanto de vocês, me sacrifico para salvá-los do destino cruel dos deuses... Mas isso não vai ficar assim!  
  
Saori sobe no lugar mais alto do santuário e todos prestam atenção nela. Saori se prepara para atacar com seu cetro dourado.  
  
Saori - Todos os cavaleiros não receberão pensão durante 1 ano.  
  
Cavaleiros - O quêeeeeeeeeeeeee???  
  
Os cavaleiros furiosos combinam de dar uma surra na Saori. No momento aparece Seiya que estava totalmente chapado.  
  
Seiya encontra June.  
  
Seiya - Ahhhhhh!! Socooorroooooo. Tarada! Tarada! Tarada!  
  
June foge assustada. Seiya cisma com o Shiryu e sai correndo atrás dele. Saori está P da vida, pois ninguém está mais prestando atenção nela.  
  
Seiya - Vou meteorizar o Dragão!  
  
Seiya solta o seu meteoro de pégasus. Saori libera seu cosmo através do cetro dourado. Surge uma enorme explosão e o santuário vem abaixo.  
  
= No céu =  
  
Zeus - Mandei tantos deuses para destruir a Terra... Mas agora vejo que Atena está fazendo um excelente trabalho!  
  
FIM  
  
E aí? Gostaram da minha fic? Por favor, mande seu comentário pra mim. Críticas, elogios, sugestões... tudo é bem vindo. É minha primeira fanfic...  
  
Talita de Sagitário asdrilianhotmail.com 


End file.
